I Do
by AmyVS7
Summary: Matt has a very important question to ask Alesha. Sequel to 'A Shot at Love' but you don't have to have read it to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Law & Order: UK fic:**

**Pairing:** Mattesha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Matt has a very important question to ask Alesha. Sequel to 'A Shot at Love' but you don't have to have read it to read this.

Okay guys, we all need a bit of light relief after the Series 5 finale. My last fic wasn't all that cheery for the most part, but now it's all back to normal. Bring on the Fluff! Hope you enjoy!

**I Do**

"I'll see you later then" Matt said, giving Alesha a kiss on the lips.

"Don't forget to pick up something for dinner tonight" she had to remind her boyfriend, knowing he would more than likely forget.

"Yes love, of course" they kissed again.

"Matt, I've got to go" Alesha giggled, as Matt brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again. "I'll be late for court" she said between kisses.

"Okay" Matt gave her one last kiss "Quick, go, before I make you stay longer."

Alesha giggled and rushed out of the room, looking down at her watch, yep she was definitely going to be late.

Matt couldn't help the glittering smile on his face as he watched her go before he turned around to go and sit at his desk, only to find Ronnie sat at his own desk, arms folded and his eyebrows raised. Natalie was leaning on Ronnie's desk, mirroring his body language.

"Are we keeping you from something Matty?" Ronnie wondered, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile.

"No but the CPS are" Matt said slightly annoyed, coming to sit at his desk chair. "I wish 'Lesh had been a copper, I could be with her all day."

"Oh please stop with all this romantic-ness Matty, its killing me here" Ronnie chuckled.

"Can't a guy be happily in love with his girlfriend when it's almost our anniversary?"

"It's never your anniversary already?" Natalie said, surprised "Blimey that's gone quick!"

"Two years exactly on Tuesday" Matt reminded them.

Natalie smiled "Well I for one am glad to see you both so happy, Matt. Alesha's a great girl. Got any plans to celebrate?"

"I do as a matter of fact" Matt couldn't contain his secret any longer, he glanced around to make sure no one else was listening "I'm going to ask Alesha to marry me."

Natalie gave an excited cry and Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Oh Matt that's wonderful!" Natalie came and gave him a hug.

"My boy is all grown up!" Ronnie smiled and gave his young partner a hug, only causing Matt to laugh.

"But don't say a word to Alesha!" he directed this more to Ronnie than to Natalie.

"As if" Ronnie held up his hands "You got the ring yet?"

Matt nodded "Yep, hidden in a safe place. I've had it for over a week now, it's been a nightmare not to just ask her right now."

"How are you going to do it?" Natalie asked. She may be his boss, but she was a woman, and most women go all giddy at the sound of proposal and wedding plans. Natalie definitely being one of them.

"I'm not telling ... but it's going to be very special." He grabbed his coat "Come on Ron, we've got somewhere to be."

"Oh no, you ain't getting out of it that easily!" Ronnie said loudly as he followed him "Just tell me!"

Natalie could hear them arguing down the corridor "No I won't!" "Yes you will, come on Matty!" she laughed before she headed back to the peace and quiet of her office.

...

It was the following week and Ronnie and Matt had arrived at the CPS to discuss the new case.

"Hey Jacob" Ronnie smiled, coming to sit down in a chair in front of his desk "No Alesha?"

"She's gone to get coffee, she'll be back in a second" he smiled, leaning back in his chair "So, what you got for me?"

As the boys had almost finished up their discussion, Alesha came back with four coffees "Oh hey guys, didn't think you would be here so soon?"

"Hi darling" Matt gave her a kiss after she had handed him a coffee, and she passed the rest out "We finished early so thought we'd come here."

Alesha was looking around the room to find there were no more chairs free "Hang on, let me go and grab a chair and I'll join you" she made to leave but Matt grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Matt!" she giggled "Come on, we're supposed to be professional at work!"

"It's just Ronnie and Jacob" Matt said, looking at the two guys who had smirks on their faces "You don't mind do you?"

"Do what you like" said Jacob and couldn't help but give a chuckle.

Ronnie felt it a perfect time to start winding up his partner "So, Alesha, what you got planned for tomorrow night then?"

Matt glared at his partner in a 'don't you dare say anything' look.

Alesha frowned for a second before turning to Matt and smiling as she linked her arms around his neck "Oh yes, tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"Our two year anniversary" Alesha said happily.

Ronnie announced "You see, Matty's planned something, but he won't tell me what."

"Ronnie!" Matt said, stressed he was going to spill the secret.

"He won't tell me either" Alesha admitted, now gazing at her boyfriend "I've been trying to get it out of him all weekend but he won't say a word."

"Well you'll just have to find out tomorrow then won't you" Matt said mischievously to Alesha, giving her a squeeze as he kept his arms around her. Before glancing over at Ronnie and giving him a deathly look.

Ronnie just chuckled, he just loved teasing Matty.

...

_That's right, you've guessed where this is going! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alesha was getting ready for her anniversary night out with Matt. She had let her hair fall into beautiful loose curls, she was wearing skinny black high heels and a very well fitting deep navy dress which clung to every womanly curve, it had a plunging neckline and the dress barely reached her knees. Matt came into their bedroom and she had her back to him, she turned her head briefly to smile at him "Zip me up."

He beamed at her and carefully zipped up the back of her dress, before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Seeing their reflection together in the long mirror on the wall. "I'm the luckiest guy alive. You look stunning!" he kissed her neck before she turned around and linked her arms around his neck.

"Thank-you" she gave him a kiss "And I'd say the same about you but..." she looked down at his attire, jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

Matt laughed "Well you've been hogging the bathroom for the past few hours, I haven't had chance to get myself ready."

"Well you can now" Alesha grabbed her handbag and headed for the living-room, a definite spring was in her step.

She sat and watched television for half an hour. When Matt had had a shower and went to get dressed, eventually he came out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He was dressed in a black suit, crisp white shirt and a black tie, and shiny black shoes.

Alesha got off the sofa, eyeing him up "Wow...now _that_ is a definite improvement."

She came over and gave him a deep kiss on the lips before the two of them headed out of the flat. They dined at a romantic restaurant, eating their food by candlelight as they chatted happily and drank their champagne. Once they had finished their meal they went for a lovely stroll down the River Thames, arms around eachother. It was the perfect evening.

That was until Alesha's mobile went off in her bag "I'm sorry Matt, I thought I had switched it off."

"That's okay, answer it" Matt assured her, as Alesha got out her phone and answered it as they continued to walk, now hand in hand.

"Hello?...Jacob...What, right now? ... Jacob it's my anniversary night with Matt, can't it wait till the morning?" she gave a sigh "Fine, fine, okay I suppose I've got no choice have I?... see you in a bit." And she hung up, putting her phone away.

"What's up sweetheart?"

Alesha sighed "Jacob wants me to go back to the office and get some paperwork that we need for tomorrows trial, he needs to look over them or something tonight."

Matt looked disheartened "Can't he do it?"

"He's across town, I'm closer I suppose, so he wants me to get them and bring them over to his place."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Alesha shook her head "No point really, our place isn't far from here, whereas work's in the other direction" she sighed "Matt, I'm so so sorry about this. I've ruined our night."

Matt rubbed her arms "Hey its okay, work stuff can't be helped, its fine honestly. Gives me chance to catch up on the football game I missed the other day."

Alesha rolled her eyes and laughed "Alright, so I'll see you in a bit then."

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist "Don't be too long, I'll keep the bed warm for you" he looked at her in his cheeky Matt Devlin smile, Alesha couldn't help but swoon at his look before they kissed. Matt soon got her a cab and Alesha headed off. Whilst Matt got another one and headed home.

...

Alesha headed to the office and eventually found the files on Jacob's desk, underneath a load of paperwork. She quickly left the building, making sure it was all locked up and left how she had found it. Before taking the almost fifteen minute journey to Jacob's place. She knocked on the door and Jacob answered with a guilty look on his face, it was obvious that his work colleague seemed just as unhappy.

"Alesha ... I'm so sorry to have called you out."

"Yeah well ..." she gave a sigh, sounding very annoyed "You do have the worst timing Jacob! ... I've got my amazing boyfriend waiting for me at home, and now I've got to get all the way back home."

"I'm sorry 'Lesh, but thank-you so much for bringing them. Can't believe I forgot them." He took the paperwork off Alesha before he took a look at her, as if noticing her properly "You look great, did you enjoy your night out?"

Alesha smiled "It was perfect...until you interrupted it" she shrugged "but hey, things happen" she put on a smile "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get back to my _gorgeous_ boyfriend."

Jacob chuckled "See you tomorrow!"

"Will do" Alesha said as she walked away, looking around for a cab to get her home.

...

It took Alesha another twenty minutes to get home, by which time her feet were hurting, she was a bit tired and just generally annoyed she had been called away from Matt on their anniversary. She came into the flat, closing the door behind her and she was immediately met with a sight that lifted her mood considerably.

A path of red rose petals led its way to the living-room, Alesha laughed happily as she walked along them and saw that the living-room was filled with candles and rose petals scattered everywhere, all of which led to Matt who was standing in the middle of the room with a beaming smile on his face, he held out his hand. "Come here" he said sweetly.

Alesha was stunned and walked up to Matt and took his hand "Matt, this is so beautiful!"

"Alesha, I want to say something to you" he took her hands "We've been through a lot together, and it took us a while to get to where we are today, but I love having you as my girlfriend more than you can imagine. You're the most important person in my life, and now I feel everything in my life is falling into place." He gave an excited yet nervous breath "So..." he reached into his suit jacket pocket as he got down on one knee, and Alesha gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

Matt opened the velvet black box to reveal a stunning diamond ring on a silver band "Alesha Phillips, will you marry me?"

...

_Will Alesha accept?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alesha was stunned. She honestly had not seen this coming, but she didn't even allow herself time to think about it. Her heart knew what the right answer was.

She laughed happily "Yes, yes of course i'll marry you!" she flung herself on Matt in a joyous hug, leading to them both kneeling on the floor. As they pulled apart, Matt beamed "Here" he took her hand and put the ring onto her finger.

"Thank-you!" Alesha was now crying, which made Matt laugh as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"You're welcome. I love you so much!"

"I love you too" Alesha kissed him before she stood up and pulled Matt up with her "How did you plan this?"

They sat on the sofa and cuddled together, Alesha now happily admiring her new engagement ring.

Matt laughed "Well ... I knew I wanted to do it here, because I wanted it to be our private moment. Just us. But I had to get you out of the way so I could prepare this lot" he gestured to the rose petals and candles.

Alesha was now figuring this all out "Oh hang on a second ... that's why Jacob phoned?"

Matt nodded "I didn't want you to suspect anything, so I arranged it all with Jacob this morning."

Alesha looked at Matt with a surprise look on her face "I didn't realise how crafty you could be Matt Devlin."

Matt chuckled "It worked though didn't it."

Alesha beamed and kissed him.

...

It was the following day, Alesha came into the office with the biggest smile on her face, she had to stop herself from skipping through the corridors she was so overjoyed.

"Morning Alesha, you look very cheerful?" Jacob was grinning too as he got up from his desk and came around to talk to her.

"Well who wouldn't be, when last night I got engaged!" Alesha cried happily.

Jacob beamed "Congratulations!" he gave her a hug "That's brilliant Alesha, I'm so happy for you and Matt."

"Thank-you." Alesha smiled before she raised her eyebrows at her work colleague "He told me you were in on it."

Jacob raised his hands "Guilty as charged" and he chuckled before he opened the door to Henry's office and poked his head through "Henry, come in here quick."

Henry was in the room within seconds "What, what is it, nothing wrong with the case is there? You know the DPP will have my head!"

Alesha giggled "No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you ..." she held up her left hand "I'm engaged!"

Henry's mouth dropped open "Alesha! Oh that's amazing news. Come here!" he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug "He's a good boy that Devlin, you've done well there."

Alesha giggled "Thanks." Alesha was on cloud nine, nothing could spoil her mood that day.

After lunch they headed to the court-room for the conclusion of their trial, which didn't work out in their favour, and even that didn't make a dent to spoil her mood.

Once they were changed out of their robes and back in their normal work clothes, Alesha and Jacob met up with Natalie, Ronnie and Matt in the foyer of the Old Bailey. Alesha saw Matt and had to stop herself from running up to him and kissing him senseless, so she settled with just plastering the biggest smile on her face.

"How's my favourite person in the whole wide world?" Alesha said as she linked her arms around Matt's neck.

"Perfect, now that I've seen _my_ favourite person in the whole wide world" Matt said and they kissed.

Ronnie moaned "Oh god, you two" he rolled his eyes and Natalie nudged him in the ribs.

Once Matt and Alesha were done with their moment, they held hands.

"So how was your anniversary?" Natalie asked, waiting for the news on tenterhooks.

Alesha shrugged "Ah you know it was alright."

"So, nothing special then?" Ronnie asked, surprised she was behaving so normally. Maybe Matt hadn't proposed after all.

"Nah nothing much, we just had dinner and went home."

"Oh ... well that's nice anyway" Natalie replied. Feeling slightly crestfallen.

Alesha was playing it cool, before she couldn't hide it any longer "Yeah ... and we got engaged too!"

Ronnie and Natalie's eyes lit up "You did?"

"Yes, me and Matt are getting married!" Alesha cried and her and Natalie gave girly screams and hugged eachother excitedly.

Ronnie held his ear "I think I've gone deaf!" the guys laughed as they went to congratulate Matt, and eventually Alesha, once her and Natalie had finished their embrace.

"So when's the date?" Natalie asked eagerly. Matt and Alesha now had their arms around eachother, and upon hearing Natalie's question they glanced at eachother "We haven't really thought about it yet."

"Speak for yourself" Alesha said, much to Matt's surprise. The rest laughed.

Matt looked at his new fiancée "Oh really?... So what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking within the month."

"So soon?" Matt asked, a bit perplexed "I thought you would want longer to plan it?"

"I don't want to wait" Alesha beamed "I don't want a big massive wedding, I'd rather us have a small simple wedding and spend the money on an amazing honeymoon."

"That's really what you want? ... because darling you know we can afford the big wedding and an amazing honeymoon aswell?"

"I know that ... but, I just don't think it's us is it. But if you want a big wedding ...?"

Matt took her hand "I will do whatever you want, and if a small wedding is what you want, that's what we'll do."

Alesha looked at him for reassurance "If you're sure?"

"What my girl wants, my girl can have" Matt kissed her.

"I'd better get myself a hat then, sharpish" Natalie grinned and the rest chuckled.

...

The morning of the 7th April dawned. Just five weeks after Matt had proposed, today was the day Matt and Alesha were to get married.

Ronnie was stood in the foyer of the registry office with Matt, Jacob, Henry, James, George, Natalie, Ange, Matt's mum and sister and a couple of Alesha's female cousins.

Ronnie came up to Matt who was dressed in his smartest very dark grey navy suit; it almost looked black, complete with waistcoat, a white shirt with a dark red tie. A white rose was on his button hole, as was on all the suits the men were wearing and on the girl's dresses.

Matt was pacing, nervously waiting for Alesha.

"You okay son?" Ronnie asked, placing his hand briefly on his partner's shoulder.

"Yeah ... I'm just so nervous!"

"It's okay son, it's a bride's prerogative to be late. It gets you used to married life when she takes forever to get ready before a night out."

Matt laughed but he quickly went back to almost shaking through nerves. Ronnie tried all he could to keep him calm, but it didn't seem to be working.

It was another five minutes until the car pulled up outside the registry office.

Alesha got out of the car with her mum in tow and headed into the registry office foyer where Matt moved through the small gathering of people so he was able to see her properly. Alesha was dressed in a strapless satin gown which fell to the floor and had a very small train, her hair was mostly tied up in a bun on the back of her head which was adorned with little clear gems, a few pieces of her hair were left out in curls which framed her face. Her make-up was subtle, but it showed off her glowing complexion. She had dangly pearl earrings on to complete her look, and clutched in her hand were a small bouquet of red and white roses.

"Alesha" she took Matt's breath away. He came closer and brushed her cheek "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank-you. You look so smart!" she grinned, and breathed a nervous sigh "You ready for this?"

Matt smiled "Definitely, come on let's go and get married."

And that they did.

The ceremony went without a hitch. Vows and rings were exchanged, promises said and declarations of love were made by the happy young couple. They were soon pronounced husband and wife, before Matt dipped Alesha and gave her what very much resembled a Hollywood kiss. Much to the guest's laughter and delight, and Alesha's, who had not expected it.

They had so many photos taken of their ceremony and outside too. Before the bride and groom headed to their local pub, with the rest of their guests, to have their wedding reception. Matt and Alesha's first dance was beautifully done, to Alesha's surprise Matt was a very good dancer. Not that swaying on the spot with your loved one in your arms is too technical. They cut their three tiered wedding cake and Ronnie made his best man's speech.

"Alright everyone can we have a bit of hush a moment, thank-you" Ronnie said over the laughter and commotion of the guests who immediately fell silent. "Now we're all here to celebrate our Matt and Alesha getting wed, and from the bottom of my heart I cannot think of two people who deserve to be happy more than these two. Alesha, you're a beautiful girl with a good heart and you're amazing at your job, and most of all you look after my Matty, so I love you for that." Alesha was beaming, before she could see Ronnie turn his attention to Matt who was next to her, clutching her waist "Matty ... you're my best friend, my work partner, we have the best time and got into a lot of trouble along the way. So much has happened, some good and some almost fatal" he paused briefly as they remembered the shooting incident over two years ago "but it all worked out well, and Alesha was there to look after you. Just like I know she always will be. You two are perfect for eachother and I know how much you love eachother, that's plain for us all to see right now. I wish for that to continue, and I know I speak on behalf of us all here today that we wish you all the best for your future together, your health, wellbeing and most of all a long and happy marriage. So I make a toast" he picked up his champagne flute which was filled with orange juice, whilst the rest of the guests had champagne "to the new Mr and Mrs. Devlin...Matt and Alesha."

"Matt and Alesha!" the rest chorused happily, clinked their glasses with the people nearest them before they broke out into applause and cheers as Ronnie got down off the chair he had been standing on.

"Thanks mate" Matt gave him a big hug.

Alesha kissed his cheek and hugged him also "Thank-you Ronnie, that was wonderful."

"You're both welcome" and he used a hand each to touch both Matt and Alesha's shoulders "And I mean it ... I really hope you two have a very long and happy love filled marriage."

The two of them smiled.

"I'm sure we will" Matt reached across and kissed Alesha again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

...

_That's all folks :D I apologise for the fact this fic was shorter than you probably anticipated, and if i'm honest shorter than I anticipated too, but i got a bit stuck and so this is how i ended, but i'm happy with it. I hope you are too._

_Review would make my day, thank-you guys! xx_


End file.
